An Awkward Homecoming
by KowaretaHikari
Summary: Sasuke returns from Orochimarus! But somethings different. Sasuke is acting weird and its all Orochimarus fault! Read and Review Please K thanks!


**DISCLAIMER  
I don't own Naruto.**

------------------------------------

Hello there! I am Hikari the Author and I am here to introduce you to someone.

This is Sasuke.

"Hn"

Sasuke is Emo.

"I cut myself."

I hate him yet he is in most of my fan fictions.

"Whoopee…"

He is also a depressed missing ninja.

"Boo hoo"

But what if he came back to Konoha acting different? What if the I stopped stalling for time?

"Oh noes…"

It begins…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were meeting at the training grounds near the memorial stone.

Kakashi had called Naruto and Sakura there for some reason that they didn't yet know.

"Hey guys" Kakashi began. "I've got some good news and some bad news for you…"

Both Naruto and Sakura stared at him puzzled trying to figure out what he had to tell them.

'Maybe Kakashi-sensei is retiring!' Sakura thought. 'Oh no he cant do that!'

'He probably just got a new Icha Icha book.. Old perv…' thought Naruto.

"The good news is that Sasuke is back and is at the Hokage tower right now..." He finished.

Naruto and Sakura both stared wide eyed at him before running off to find their team mate.

"Wait! I didn't get to the bad news… augh… damn kids…" Kakashi sighed in defeat before following them.

-----------------------------

**Hokage tower**

-----------------------------

Naruto and Sakura burst their way into the Hokages office, as soon as they entered they Sasuke standing in front of the Hokages desk to greet them while Tsunade sat behind her desk angry that the two ninja had knocked down her down fighting to get in.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing knocking down my door?" Tsunade said.

"Oh my god Sas-kay!" Sakura shouted before jumping Sasuke and hugging him tight, and much to her surprise he let her.

"Hey! MY DOOR! SOMEONE FIX IT!" shouted Tsunade clearly angry she was being ignored.

"Sasuke! You're back!" shouted Naruto with a huge smile.

"GOD DAMNIT PAY ATTENTION!" shouted the Hokage at the top of her lungs.

"Its great to see you guys again!" Sasuke said with a large grin before hugging Sakura back.

"…."

"Did he…" Naruto began.

"SMILE AND HUG ME?!" Sakura finished totally surprised by Sasukes action.

"Yep! I couldn't help it I really missed you guys. Hey Sakura want to go grab something to eat? The three of us can catch up at training tomorrow." Sasuke said smiling.

"O-okay" Sakura answered before being dragged out of the room by her wrist, leaving a stunned Naruto behind.

"What.. The hell…happened to Sasuke?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"I cant give you all the details but as far as I can tell he was traumatized for life by a recent event…" she answered.

"What?"

"Well… as you know today is Valentines day… and Orochimaru wanted to give him a present…"

"What kind of present does that to a person?!"

"Well… lets just say it involved Baby Oil, Furry Handcuffs, and a candy cane…"

"Great… I think I will go vomit endlessly now… thanks…"

"That… was the bad news." Kakashi said now standing behind Naruto.

-------------------------------------

**The next day at the bridge**

-------------------------------------

Team 7, now reunited, had met up at the bridge that morning Kakashi was late as usual leaving Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto to talk.

"Oh my god Naruto! Have you gotten taller?" Sasuke asked excitedly.

"Uhh… Y-yeah…" the blonde answered not entirely sure how to react to Sasukes new attitude.

"And I hear _someone _a Chunin while I was gone…" Sasuke said nudging Sakura with his elbows. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura said trying to smile.

"Oh my god and I love how you paint your nails now Sakura!" he added happily.

"Thanks I like your nails too Sasuke."

"Soo… Sasuke how have you been?" Naruto asked.

"I've been great! Hey look its Kakashi!" Sasuke said still smiling.

"Hey guys, I decided that Id give you the day off to catch up with everyone" Kakashi said.

"Oh right! C'mon guys who should we meet up with first!?" Sasuke said looking at his friends. "Oh how about Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji!" he shouted before running off laughing.

"Sakura…" Naruto said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared…"

"Yeah…"

---------------------------------

**Yamanaka Flower Shop**

---------------------------------

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were standing near the counter talking. Ino was talking about boys, Shikamaru was staring at nearby plant and Chouji was eating a bag of Doritos, when Team 7 being led by Sasuke burst in.

"SASUKE!" shouted Ino before glomping him to the floor and squealing like a howler monkey on crack.

"Hey Ino!" Sasuke said laughing. Ino let go of him and they both stood up.

"Long time no see Shikamaru, Chouji." Sasuke added smiling.

"H-hey Sasuke…" Chouji said.

"Eh.. Hey…" said Shikamaru still wide eyed.

Sasuke walked up and started tickling Choujis belly.

"Still eating too much I see…" Sasuke said as he continued tickling.

"Uhh.. Sasuke you may want to stop or he may squeal like a piggy." Shikamaru stated flatly while Sasuke stopped.

"So how have you guys been?" Sasuke asked smiling.

"I've been great Sasuke-kun" answered Ino. Shikamaru and Chouji just stared.

"So Ino do you still have that secret crush on Shikamaru or did you tell him?" Sasuke asked still smiling eyes closed.

"You what!?" Shikamaru said startled.

"UGH!… I don't like him!" Ino yelled waving her hands in front of her face and shaking her head back and forth wildly.

"Oh… Well were gonna go catch up with Kurenais Team now. Cya later guys!" and with that they were gone leaving an embarrassed Ino, and scared Shikamaru, and an hysteric Chouji behind.

------------------------------------

**Ichiraku's Ramen**

------------------------------------

Hinata and Kiba sat eating Ramen while Shino just sat there, when Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura walked in and sat and sat near them.

"Hey Guys!" Sasuke shouted

"Hey Sasuke.. H-hey Naruto…" Hinata said blushing and staring at Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke! When did you get back?" asked Kiba.

"Yesterday. So how have you guys been?" he asked.

"Ive been great" said Kiba.

"Me t-too…" st-st-stuttered Hinata.

Shino just nodded.

"So Hinata have you and Naruto started dating yet?" Sasuke asked in a cheery voice.

"W-what?" Naruto managed to stutter out.

Naruto and Hinata were blushing furiously and staring at Sasuke before turning to stare at each other, while Kiba glared at Naruto.

"Well I think Ill go check in with Team Gai, Cya guys!" Sasuke stood standing up.

"Actually their on a mission" Shino stated.

"Oh actually their still on a mission." said Shino.

"Oh.. Guess Ill go home then. Cya guys!" Sasuke walked away waving.

------------------------

2 weeks later.

------------------------

Sasuke had been acting cheery and annoying everyone in Konoha to no end, just about the time the thought they couldn't take it any more Orochimaru attacked the village in an attempt to kidnap Sasuke. He had cornered Team 7.

"What the hell do you want Snake face?" Naruto shouted holding up a kunai knife in a defensive position.

"Simple… I've come to bring Sasuke-kun back with me." said shinobi answered.

"What? Oh hell go ahead please take him…" said Sakura walking away.

"Yeah seriously we don't want him anymore he's driving us up the wall." said Naruto before walking away following Sakura.

"What? You guys cant be serious!" shouted Sasuke as Orochimaru dragged him away by his ankle.

"Kukukuku….. I cant wait to show you the new lingerie I bought Sasuke-kun…"

"NOOOO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HEEEELPPP"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END**

Ive done better but I thought this was kind of funny. But who cares what I think I want to know what the readers think… so **REVIEW PLEASE**. Happy Valentines Day People


End file.
